In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,541 which issued Dec. 24, 2002 to Pawluk for a Convertible Vehicle Transporting Trailer, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,541 Pawluk teaches a convertible vehicle transporting trailer has rigid upper and lower decks. The upper deck is mounted onto the lower deck by selectively actuable, releasably lockable telescopic stanchions. The stanchions are actuable by actuators so as to raise and lower the upper deck over the lower deck between a lowered position, an intermediately elevated position, and a fully elevated position. In the fully extended position the upper deck is elevated above the lower deck so as to allow loading of vehicles or freight onto the lower deck. In the intermediately elevated position the upper deck is below the fully elevated position so as to be snugly adjacent uppermost extremities of the vehicles or freight on the lower deck. In the lowered position the upper deck rests on a mid-section of the lower deck and on elevated wheel-wells of the lower deck, so that a mid-section of the upper deck is between the wheel-wells of the lower deck and a forward elevated section of the lower deck so as to be immediately above and resting on the mid-section of the lower deck.